This invention relates to a multi-spot welding apparatus used, for instance, for manufacturing of a vehicle body frame of a motorcar or the like.
Similar apparatus has been previously proposed for making it possible to locate a large number of welding guns so that they are positioned near each other. The respective guns are connected through respective flexible wires to an operation cylinder provided at a remote position. (Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Sho-49-80595).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus using the above type of welding guns, with a jig table on the front surface of a machine frame and provided thereon with plural welding guns located along the shape or contour of a workpiece to be worked. An electric supply section has plural electric supply units connected to the foregoing welding guns through respective electric supply cables. A pressure applying section has plural operation cylinders connected to the foregoing welding guns through respective flexible wires and disposed on the rear side and the upper side of the machine frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained in service, and which has a substantially long operating life.